


Epilogue

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Epilogue by RSS

 

 

<!--  
A:link  
{ text-decoration: none; color:#000000}  
A:visited  
{ text-decoration: line-through; color:#060856}  
A:active  
{ text-decoration: none; color:#000000}  
A:hover  
{ text-decoration: none; color:#060856; }

body   
{ background-color: #486378;   
background-image:url(rssellisisland.jpg);  
background-repeat:no-repeat;  
background-position:bottom-left;  
background-attachment: fixed;}

\-->

_Epilogue_

By RSS 

* * *

It’s one of those lovely spring days that make tourists realize what everyone means by “April in Paris.” Amanda passes by a television store where most of the televisions show a picture of a shipping magnate. Then the scene changes to a live scene; the crunch of reporters reminds Amanda of another April a long time ago. 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1912**

Amanda steps off the _R.M.S. Carpathia_ on a rainy night. The occasional lightning and frequent flashes of cameras illuminate the area. There’s a crowd of people at the pier; some people have signs with names on them, some are crying and others are shouting. Amanda senses the presence of another Immortal who hasn’t yet had their first death. Someone shouts from the crowd. 

“Miss Amanda Montrose!” 

Amanda reflexively turns to face the caller. It’s the other Immortal; a tall, handsome man in his mid-twenties. The man pushes his way through the crowd. “Amanda Montrose, you probably don’t recognize me. I’m Howard, little Howie.” 

Amanda recognizes the name. She would buy a newspaper from him every morning. “Sorry, I don’t recognize you.” 

“That’s understandable, I was just a boy at the time. It’s remarkable you haven’t changed, its been about fifteen years.” 

“I think you’ve mistaken me for my aunt; she’s also named Amanda. I’m told I have a striking resemblance to her.” 

“It is a striking resemblance. Miss Montrose, my paper would be interested in your story. They will pay you for it.” 

Amanda remembers little Howie. She gave him her account of the sinking of the _R.M.S. Titanic._

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda’s cell phone ringing jolts her out of her daydreaming. “Yes?” 

“Amanda, are you near a television set?” 

“I’m near about a dozen television sets. Is that you, Nick?” 

“Yeah. Amanda, is at least one of them showing le Meslée’s arrival?” 

“The shipping magnate? About ten of them.” 

“There’s an Immortal disguised as a reporter.” 

“Did you ever think it was an Immortal who was a reporter?” 

“Okay, you tell me. He’s got blond hair and wearing a brown windbreaker.” 

Amanda looks closely at the televisions to see if there’s a familiar face. There is some quick movement, then gunshots, then pandemonium. A limousine speeds away and the televisions show Nick and three other men restraining a suspect. It’s not anyone she recognizes. Police take the suspect into custody. One set shows a close up of Nick and he tries to wave the camera away. A couple minutes later the camera loses interest in Nick. 

“Amanda, you still there?” 

“Still here.” 

“The Immortal took the bullets for le Meslée.” 

“It sounds like he’s one of the good guys.” 

“Maybe you can’t really tell when an Immortal is involved. I‘ll meet you outside the morgue.” 

“I’ll meet you there. Remember Nick, you’re an Immortal too.” 

Amanda walks to her car and drives. On the way to the morgue the car radio announces the dead reporter’s name was Pierre De Slade. Amanda doesn’t know an Immortal who has or uses that name. She drives past a museum which has a banner that advertises a special exhibit on August Rodin that brings back many memories for Amanda. 

* * *

**NEW YORK, APRIL, 1913**

Amanda and Howard are in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Howard is planning to write a story about the museum’s Rodin acquisitions and has asked Amanda to come with him so she could give him some more details about French art. Amanda believes Howard has an ulterior motive. She doesn’t mind the deception since it’s spring and that’s all part of romance. Howard has been unusually quiet. When they come to the sculpture that Amanda modeled for, Howard points to the sculpture. 

“Notice the resemblance?” 

“I didn’t realize I had such a common face.” 

“Believe me, there’s nothing common about your appearance. Did you do any modeling for anyone?” 

“This can’t be me. It’s what, fifty years old. This was sculpted before I was born.” 

“What about your aunt.” 

“She would have been a child.” 

“Not if this is a fraud.” 

“You mean someone switching an imitation with the original?” 

“Exactly.” 

“I suppose it’s worth investigating.” 

“That’s why I brought you here. Sorry for the deception, but this would be a big story if it were a fraud. You know of course simply modeling for a sculpture is no crime, you would have no way of knowing someone was going to use your likeness for an illegal purpose.” 

“I understand that, but I think if I posed like this I would remember.” 

“What about your aunt? The change could have been made many years ago.” 

“I suppose I could write to her and ask. It would be a while before I would get an answer. She moves often and isn’t very good about replying to correspondence.” 

“I would appreciate if you try. It would be a big story.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

It’s dark by the time Amanda arrives at the morgue and meets Nick at the front entrance. She senses there’s another Immortal inside. 

“Amanda, what do you think? Inside or outside?” 

“It’s a quiet area. Let’s try outside.” 

“We’ll take opposite corners of the building that way he won’t slip by us.” 

“I’ll take that corner. You look like you can use some exercise.” 

“Yeah, I know it’s been a long day for you. What, did you wake up at noon?” 

Amanda takes her walk to the corner, remembering another spring night. 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1914**

Amanda walks on the Brooklyn Bridge, having received an invitation to come here at midnight. She knows it’s not for a romantic stroll. She senses another Immortal and Amanda draws her sword. She hears footsteps, then a voice calls out from the darkness. 

“Amanda Montrose?” 

“I’m here. Who are you?” 

“I’m Franke Brumowski and I have come for your head.” He’s slightly shorter than Amanda and has a medium build. 

“Why? I don’t know you.” 

“The rule of the game. There can be only one.” 

“That’s it? No other reason.” 

“That’s reason enough.” Brumowski points his saber at Amanda then goes on the attack. They parry. Amanda finds he’s better than most of her challengers but she’s confident of her superior fighting skill. Amanda turns the tables on Brumowski and goes on the attack, familiar with this situation. Over the centuries, many overconfident men have challenged Amanda believing she would be an easy Quickening. That was their last mistake. Amanda believes Brumowski will have a similar fate. She sends his saber tumbling to the East River below. Amanda is about to behead Brumowski when he dives off the bridge. _Maybe he’s learned his lesson. Maybe someone else will finish him. Maybe I should go home._

* * *

Amanda waits outside her house, as it’s too nice an afternoon to wait inside. Howard should come calling soon. He invited her to dinner and a play. Three men drive up to her in a Model-T and two of them jump out of the automobile and rush to Amanda. She instinctively knows they mean to attack her and throws her hat at one and punches the other. She lifts her dress and trips the first one. The one she punched lunges for her and she gives him a one-two punch, knocking him to the ground. The other man grabs her by the waist. Amanda twists one arm and forces him to the ground and kicks him in the back. A man yells, “Hey!” Amanda feels a sharp pain in her side. The driver had gotten out of the car and stabbed her. A man yells, “No!” 

The driver pulled back the knife as Howard grabs his arm. The two men punch each other and the driver drops the knife. One of the other men runs to Howard and the third grabs Amanda. She throws a couple punches and kicks that force the man back. The driver and the other man each punch Howard. A woman yells from a window in Polish. The three thugs scramble back to their Model-T and speed away. 

Amanda can’t stay standing so she sits on the ground. Howard rushes over to her, cuts and bruises on his face. 

“Howard, you’re hurt!” 

“It’s nothing, you’ve been stabbed!” 

“It’s only a scratch.” She screams out in Polish, “ _Thank you. It’s nothing. I don’t want any trouble._ ” Howard’s eyes light up with an idea and he tears Amanda’s dress. “Howard, we’re in public.” 

She glances down and sees herself healing. Howard glances at Amanda. “What is this?” 

“Let’s get inside and get cleaned up.” 

* * *

Howard has on his undershirt as he uses a wet rag to clean the blood from his face. Amanda steps out of her bedroom after having changed into a clean dress. 

“I’ll have to find another place to live. A lady can’t even step out of her house without being attacked.” 

“That hoodlum rammed his knife into you! You act as if nothing happened and those sparks healed you! How is that possible?” 

“I’m a witch, so speak no more of this or I’ll turn you into a toad.” 

“Go on, do it! If you can’t then why don’t you give me the truth instead?” 

“I don’t think the truth would be any easier to believe.” 

“Tell it to me anyway!” 

“Little Howie. I had my first death in 850 during a plague in Normandy. I don’t age and I can’t die unless my head is cut off. I was the model for that Rodin sculpture you showed me. It was me, not an aunt who bought newspapers from you when you were a boy.” 

“How is this possible?” 

“I don’t know how it is. I just know it is.” 

“I always wanted the big story.” 

“You can’t write about this!” 

“I know. No one would believe me. Why were those thugs after you?” 

“I have no idea. Being what I am, I sometimes have to deal with unsavory people. Having some of them come after you is an occupational risk.” 

“You have been an eyewitness to over a thousand years of history. Maybe you can share some of it with me and the general public.” 

Amanda nods approval. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda looks at Nick as he’s about to round a corner. He draws his sword just before someone throws a doctor’s coat over his head. The other Immortal drops down low and trips Nick. A quick joint manipulation and the other Immortal has Nick’s sword at Nick’s throat. _This Pierre De Slade is a skilled fighter._ Amanda rushes toward the two men but the other Immortal holds out his free hand. 

“Two against one is against the rules!” 

Amanda stops. “The rules tend to be flexible. You kill him and I’ll kill you.” 

“I could cut off his arms. Then we could face each other by the rules.” 

“Maybe we can settle this so everyone keeps their body parts.” 

Sometimes Amanda wonders why they have rules since everyone seems to break them when it’s to their advantage. 

* * *

**NEW YORK, APRIL, 1915**

Amanda reads her newspaper and comes across an advertisement, among travel advertisements, that reads: 

> NOTICE! TRAVELLERS intending to embark on the Atlantic voyage are reminded that a state of war exists between Germany and her allies and Great Britain and her allies; that the zone of war includes the waters adjacent to the British Isles; that, in accordance with formal notice given by the Imperial German Government, vessels, flying the flag of Great Britain, or of any of her allies, are liable to destruction in those waters and that travellers sailing in the war zone on ships of Great Britain or her allies do so at their own risk. IMPERIAL GERMAN EMBASSY Washington, D.C., April 22, 1915. 

Amanda wonders whom the German government is trying to fool. _They are no match for the Royal Navy._ She thinks about the insanity that has gripped Europe since last summer when a rock crashes through her window. She jumps from her chair and surveys the damage. _What a mess, there’s glass all over the floor._ Amanda sees a piece of paper attached to the rock and removes it and reads the note: 

> I have your friend Howard at 121 South Street. The trade is simple: your life for his. Surrender yourself by midnight and I’ll let him go. It would be a shame if he were the one to die. After all, you’ve lived a very long life. Franke Brumowski 

Amanda walks along South Street. There’s a man in the doorway of a damaged building, presumably from a fire. There’s a gutted building adjacent to it. Amanda senses two other Immortals; one hasn’t had his Immortality triggered. _Brumowski and Howard._ The man in the doorway is a mortal, obviously Brumowski’s henchman. Amanda ducks into the shadows and finds a hole on the side of the building big enough for her to fit through. 

She enters the building and finds a man with a gun waiting for her and she puts up her hands as if to surrender. Then she grabs the man’s gun arm and pushes it away from her, but he fires off a round. She takes him down and he drops the gun. Another man with a gun enters the room. Amanda scoops up the gun on the floor and throws it at the man with a gun then handsprings over to the man. She punches him and grabs his gun hand and gets the gun from him as the first man lunges for her. Amanda shoots him three times and turns her attention back to the other man who now has a knife in his hand. 

Blocking the knife with her arm, the cut forces her to drop the gun. She gives him a palm strike to his nose then trips him and wraps her legs around his neck and drops to the floor and hears his neck crack. She hears someone else approaching and grabs the knife’s blade. Seeing another man with a gun, Amanda throws the knife into the man’s chest. He takes three stiff steps then drops dead. 

Amanda draws her sword and picks up a gun, making her way to the building’s basement. As she descends the long staircase she sees a lantern at the opposite end of the basement. Howard is tied to a chair next to the lantern, a gag around his mouth. As Amanda approaches Howard he bangs his feet on the floor. Amanda arches her sword behind her and a sword clashes with hers. She spins around and Brumowski kicks the gun out of her hand. They parry. Brumowski has improved his skills since Amanda last fought him. 

“I’ve learned a few things since the last time we met.” 

“You should have learned to keep away from my friends.” 

Amanda goes on the attack. They lock swords and Brumowski pushes her back. Amanda pretends she’s lost her footing. Brumowski presses his attack. Amanda slides her left leg out to the side and thrusts her sword into Brumowski’s belly and she follows up by knocking his sword across the room. Brumowski drops to his knees and looks up at Amanda. 

“Please, I’ll do anything you say.” 

“Then die!” Amanda takes a full swing with her sword and decapitates Brumowski. 

A gust of wind circles the basement and blows out the lantern. A flash of light illuminates Howard’s face, showing Amanda his look of shock and horror. Amanda sees Howard’s face between flashes of memories of many times and places. 

The Quickening ends and Amanda cuts Howard loose. He stands and looks over Amanda. 

“What was that?” 

“A Quickening. Let’s go.” Amanda leads Howard to the staircase. 

“Amanda, he was like you?” 

“Yes, now he‘s dead.” 

“Why?” 

Amanda leads Howard up the staircase. “When one Immortal kills another the survivor gets all the dead Immortal’s strength and knowledge.” 

“So there are other Immortals and you spend you lives decapitating each other?” 

“We do other things as well.” 

When they step outside Howard steps in front of Amanda. “Amanda, when you told me what you are I envied you. The idea of living a thousand years without aging is everyone’s dream. Now that I know the price I realize it’s an eternal nightmare.” 

His tone said more than his words. Amanda knew she must leave him to his mortal life. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

The man tips his sword at Nick. “What is your name?” 

“Nick Wolfe.” 

“I don’t know you.” He directs his next question to Amanda. “You! What’s your name?” 

“Amanda, who are you?” 

“Step into the light.” Amanda steps under a light pole. “Amanda, it’s me, little Howie.” 

“Howard?” 

Howard pulls back his sword and extends his hand to Nick. “Sorry about the misunderstanding. No hard feelings?” 

Nick stands on his own. 

“I’m happy to see you after all these years, Howard.” 

“Same here. What are you two doing around here anyway?” 

Nick blurts out, “There was an assassination attempt on the guy my security firm was protecting. There was an Immortal on the scene so I figured we’d better check the guy out.” 

“I see.” 

“What were you doing there and why did you step in front of the bullets?” 

“Well Nick, I’m a reporter and it was the story I was covering. I’m an Immortal and the guy I stepped in front of wasn’t. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.” 

“Well you obviously can’t go back to your place. Why don’t you stay at ours until you figure out what to do about your next life?” 

Howard hands Nick back his sword. “Is it all right with you Nick?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda walks into The Sanctuary with two shopping bags of clothes. Nick and Howard are sitting at a table. Amanda puts one bag on the table in front of Howard. “This one is yours.” 

“Thank you, Amanda.” 

“Any idea where you’re going to go?” 

“I think I’ll go back to New York.” 

“Where it all began.” 

“Yeah, I haven‘t been back there in a long time.” 

“You didn’t tell me when you had your first death.” 

“I went down with the _Lusitania_. I guess it all comes down to fate.” 

Amanda gives a sad nod. Howard only lived as a mortal for two weeks after she left. Then he got an Immortal life he never wanted. 

**THE END**

This is how the word “travelers” appeared in the Advertisement. 

* * *

© 2003   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
